videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
N.Y Noire
N.Y Noire is a neo-noir detective action-adventure game developed by Rockstar Games. Setting N.Y Noire as the title suggests. It takes place in New York City during 1968. The 60s were turbulent for the United States and New York as a whole, with the Cuban Missile Crisis, the Civil Rights movement, the assassinations of John F Kennedy, Martin Luther King, and Malcolm X, and for New York. The 1968 Race Riot which is featured in the game. Plot You play as Vietnam Veteran, Raymond Roberts, who returns from the war after being a prisoner for nearly two years. He returns to an America that he doesn't understand anymore. With the conservative 50s over, the rising progressive and radical leftism of 60s, coupled with the race divisions, fear, and riots, has crumpled his world. He joins the New York Police Department (NYPD) to re-install order and forget his time in Vietnam. He starts off in the Patrol Desk, however, due to solving a certain case, he is promoted to Detective and must solve a range of cases but also he must consider his reputation, and where he stands in this world. Return of Cole Phelps DLC In Alternate Universe, Cole Phelps survives but Jack dies. Cole exposes the corruption in the Vice Administration, transfers to another city for his protection, and his fiancee dies in a car crash. Depressed, he turns to alcoholism and is forgotten about. After years of transferring station to station arrives in New York in 1968, now as a beat cop. He must prove himself again and must overcome his depression in a divided America. Gameplay N.Y Noire is a detective game played from a third-person perspective, the game features an open world the player can explore in, New York and Upstate New York are available from the start of the game. The game takes place in New York in 1968, the player assumes the role of an NYPD police officer and detective Raymond Roberts and follows his career as he advances through the police department bureaus (desks) of Traffic, Homicide, Fraud, Undercover, Vice, and Burglary. Each desk gives the player a new partner who will help Roberts in his investigation of a number of cases based on a specific type of crime. The game assigns the player with cases that they must solve. After each case, the player receives a star rating, get a bad star rating and the player won't be given another case until they complete a police side activity. The game blends investigative elements with fast-paced action sequences, including chases, combat, interrogations and gunfights. Players use melee attacks and firearms to fight enemies and may run, jump or use vehicles to navigate the world. In combat, auto-aim and a cover system can be used as assistance against enemies. Should player characters take damage, the character's health will gradually regenerate. The player is given much more freedom similar to True Crime and Sleeping Dogs. Interrogation returns, the player interrogates suspects and witnesses in a case can be interrogated for information, when the interviewee responds, the player is given the option to either believe them, force the truth out of them, or doubt them and accuse them of lying. Believe, Force, and Doubt. Gallery Trivia * This will be the second game in a series. Category:Content Category:Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Open World games Category:Rockstar Games